ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
10 Vs. 23
10 Vs. 23 is the second episode of Ben 10: New Era. Plot Ben and Rook are in Mr. Smoothy, while Gwen is ordering the smoothies they all want. Alton Alabaster says to Gwen that he's all out of Grasshopper flavored smoothies. Gwen uses her magic, and calls him out for lying. Ben looks at the Omnitrix, and looks at Rook, smiling. When suddenly, an explosion occurs at the road, it appears that a new villain occured. Ben transformed into Bloxx and stretched himself to the explosion which occured about 2 seconds ago. Out walked Ben 23. Bloxx was confused. Ben 23 karate chops Bloxx's leg, which falls off, but it regrows onto Bloxx. Bloxx traps Ben 23 in a small dome. Ben 23 transformed into Freeze Ghost and walks through Bloxx, amazed, Bloxx transforms back into Ben. Ben introduces himself to Ben 23, and Ben 23 did the same. Rook runs towards Ben and asks him if he is injured, but Ben replies saying that he isn't hurt; just amazed. Ben asks Ben 23 if he can go to the museum. Ben 23 agrees to this request. At the museum, Ben and Ben 23 stare at an artifact which was abandoned for over 10,000 years. Ben says that it is a statue of Eratosthenes, however, Ben 23 disagrees, and says that the statue is of the one and only: E_X42. Ben and Ben 23 both began to argue about the artifact, when suddenly, Ben 23 knocked the artifact accidentally and it fell apart. The alarm went off, and guards ran towards and blamed Ben for this, however, Ben claims that it wasn't him. The guards chased after Ben. Ben transformed into XLR8 and escaped, picked up Ben 23, and threw him towards a brick wall. XLR8 was furious of what Ben 23 did. XLR8 called Rook over. Rook came exactly when XLR8 asked him to. Rook asks what's the matter, and Ben 23 says that Ben purposely knocked over the artifact of E_X42. XLR8 gasps in shock, and tells Rook the truth. Rook believed XLR8's story. XLR8 transformed back into Ben and called the police on Ben 23, however, Ben 23 escaped. Ben 23, as Fast Cat, ran past Gwen and Kevin and stops to see that the police have showed up. He detransformed. Ben, as Big Chill, flew towards him and transformed back into Ben. Ben says that it is game over for Ben 23, however, Ben 23 doesn't accept defeat. A police officer shot Ben 23's leg and handcuffed him. Ben 23 laughs satanically but was told to zip it by the police. The episode ends with Ben T-Posing at Ben 23 because Ben 23 was defeated by the police. Major Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Alton Alabaster (First Appearance) *Museum Guards (First Appearance) *Kevin Levin (cameo) *Police Officers (First Appearance) Villains *Ben 23 (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Bloxx (First Appearance) *XLR8 (First Appearance) *Big Chill (First Appearance, Off-Screen Transformation, cameo) By Ben 23 *Freeze Ghost (First Appearance, cameo) *Fast Cat (First Appearance, Off-Screen Transformation) Trivia *The T-Pose is a reference to the T-Pose from Fortnite Battle Royale Category:Ben 10: New Era episodes